Ballad of the Tiger
by pugsalert
Summary: "I dreamed of tigers dancing under the light of the moon, and never have I seen love as purely as theirs." she whispered. "Am I still dreaming?" (Set after KFP) Kung Fu Panda (c) Dreamworks. OC, Plot, Cover (c) Pugsalert.
1. The Message

**Scroll One [ Earth ]**

 _Chapter One, The Message_

The sleek black raven flew past the clouds above. He didn't slow down to admire the view below, a pattern of rice paddies and lovely red roofed houses. No, there is no time for that. He has traveled too long to slow down and observe such mundane things. His priority now is the scroll tucked safely in his talons, that it is to be delivered with haste. He had been flying non stop for the past ten hours of the night and if he wasn't trying hard to control his breathing he would have let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his destination.

The Valley of Peace laid under a wall of mountains and it lives up to its name as the civilian greeted one another happily even in the earliest of mornings. Shop owners and trade markets already displaying their fresh produces as the their costumers piled in, hoping to get the high quality items before it runs out. Even from his distance above them, he could still smell the delicious food being prepared for breakfast and his stomach reminded him that he had forgotten to eat dinner last night with a growl. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and flapped his wings faster. The sooner he gets this over with, the better.

With a strong push of his wings the raven lifted himself higher to the sky, above the mountains that surround the Valley. He focused on one mountain in particular, one that carries the Jade Palace, home of the legendary Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. He grimaced at the dizzying amount of stairs it took to reach the Jade Palace and thanked the spirits that he was born a bird.

The raven hovered over the grand building, scanning the area for any signs of his target. As he circled around the Jade Palace, he could finally feel the heaviness of his wings, the soreness of his shoulder starting to become known. Then, he heard a grunt from ahead and he spotted a courtyard from behind the palace. He saw a group of animals doing a series of flips and stretches, he hoped that whomever he is suppose to deliver this scroll to is there and spirits hope that he won't have to take another flight around the forsaken mountain.

When he arrived to the courtyard, he circled above them to announce his presence and then he carefully glided down making the warriors pause their exercises to stare warily at the bird. He took a minute to bring motion back to his legs and then inspected the seven animals that continued to determine whether or not he is a threat.

He bowed to his waist with a flourish of his wings. "Greetings, Defenders of the Valley, I have come with a message for a Master Shifu." He took the scroll from his talons and presented it.

An old red panda stepped forward, he held a wooden staff and an aura of great wisdom. He stood in front of the still bowing raven and took the scroll from his wings, "You may rise. Tell me, what is your name and where do you hail from."

"It is Chuanli, Master, and I hail from the far North to the _Shèngrén_ Summit." Chuanli said, straightening up and adjusting his blue tunic.

"The Shèngrén Summi-" Shifu started to question but was cut off by an overly enthusiastic panda.

" _The_ Shèngrén Summit?! No way! You really come from the Shèngrén Summit, said to have been made during the Great Dong-Lei War when the soldiers battled so hard that their kung fu molded the earth to create the highest mountain in all of China?! Not only that, but it's also home to the Legendary Master Weimin, Warrior of Ten Thousand Needles, Slayer of Injustice, Hero of-" Po had hurried to the bird, who had to lean back because of the panda's closeness, and inched closer to every question and exclamation before he was cut off by an annoyed raven.

"Yes. I do. Now, would you please… step away from me." Chuanli said dully.

"Oh, right, sorry about that, hehe." The Dragon Warrior slowly backed away to the Furious Five, majority of which chuckled at his embarrassed state.

Shifu ignored his student and read through the scroll. They watched with curiosity as he read through the message and suddenly his eyes widened and jaw drop with a gasp.

"What? What is it?" Po and the Furious Five hurried to their master's side to try and get a glimpse of the message.

"I was told to escort you there no sooner than later. We must make haste." Chuanli said before Shifu could speak.

"O-Of course, we will leave in ten minutes. You may wait for us by the gates." Chuanli nodded and flew to the gates.

"Wait, wait, wait," Po said, "Are we going where I think we're going? To the Shèngrén Summit?! Are we going to go meet _the_ Master Weimin, why?- I mean not that I don't want to-"

"Master Weimin has requested to see us before… he passes."

Everyone was silent, trying to process his word, before Po let out a large gasp. "What?!"

"Wait a minute. Sorry if this may offend you, but who exactly is Master Weimin?" Mantis interjected from Monkey's shoulder. It was obvious from the lost looks of the five warriors that they had no idea who this Master Weimin is and Po gaped at them in disbelief.

"You-you don't know? He's only the-"

"Po, be quiet." Shifu ordered, which immediately quieted the panda. He looked at his students with a sombre expression. "We don't have time for stories, we must reach that summit before Master Weimin passes."

"But what about the village, Master? Who will defend it?" Viper asked.

"I will ask for Lee Da Academy's strongest warriors, I'm sure they would not hesitate, after all one of the Master's owe me after he lost against me in a game of mahjong," Shifu muttered. "Now go, we must make haste."

"Yes, Master!" And with that his students hurried to prepare their packs.

While Chuanli waited, he argued to whether or not fetch himself something to eat before his journey but his thoughts were cut off when Master Shifu and the six warriors appeared. It looks like another day without food and by looks of that out of shape panda, it would seem he would have to hold for another day more. Spirits have mercy on him.

"Are we ready to depart?" He asked.

"Yeah! Wooh! Let's go!" Po pumped his fist to the air. "To the Shèngrén Summit!"

"We will take as less stops as possible if we are to reach the summit in a day or two if not more." Shifu said. "Now, lead us to Master Weimin."

With a leap and a strong push of his wings he was airborne and took the lead, the group not far behind. Chuanli sighed as his stomach let out a loud growl and muttered to himself about missing breakfast.

"Heads up." A voice said.

Chuanli looked over his shoulder and barely caught the item thrown at him. He looked down at his talon and found a dumpling, still warm in his talons.

"Heard your stomach growling. I bet you haven't eaten breakfast yet." Crane said, flying next to the smaller bird.

"Thank you, Master Crane." Chuanli gave a slight bow and ate the dumpling, satisfying his stomach if only a little. Maybe he could snag a few snacks from the other warriors too.

* * *

 _Shèngrén- sage_

 **Hehe. Surprise! It's a Kung Fu Panda Fic! I won't be thinking much about my grammatical errors, I'll be focusing more on getting the chapters done, so if any of you are getting ticked off at my mistakes then that sucks because I won't be editing this until I finish it or whenever I have the time.**

 **Hope you enjoy!~**


	2. The Dreamer

**Scroll One [ Earth ]**

 _Chapter Two, The Dreamer_

Tigress had a very unique talent of being stoic at any given situation, be it an awkward or sad moment. But she couldn't keep herself from rolling her eyes or wipe the annoyed expression off her face. You can't really blame her, Po's constant whining would do that to just about anyone.

"Please… A break… five minutes… we've been at it since this morning," panted Po from behind the group.

They have been traveling for hours, the heat of the sun signaling that it is already afternoon, and have been trekking through a light bamboo forest, the shade protecting them from the heat. Crane and Chuanli were forced to fly low and on the path. They were not so happy to have their space constricted. Tigress noticed how well the two birds had hit off, little by little each one of the furious five had a chance to chat with the raven and had decided that they liked him and his sense of humor. All except Tigress and Master Shifu. In fact, her master looked to be in deep thought, his eyes open but not really seeing.

"If we are to arrive at the summit by tomorrow, we need to keep going until we are able, Master Panda," Chuanli said.

"Well I don't… think I'm able to… _whoo!_ " Po let out a huge breath and leaned on his knees.

"Po, hurry up," Tigress ordered, not really pitying the struggling panda and his dramatics.

"I'm coming… coming," huffed Po, struggling to catch up. "So, uh, what's it like there at the Shèngrén summit? Is it like they say in the scrolls?"

"Hum… I'm not familiar of what the scrolls say, but one thing I could say about the summit is that it's very cold. I much prefer spending my time down at the village, the citizens are very lovely." Chuanli mused, flying low to dodge a bamboo branch. He looked up at the orange sky and then down to the group of warriors, "One of the artisans from the village has kindly lent us his boat to travel across the water. We should be there before nightfall."

Po did not bother to hide his relief as he let out a loud 'thank you' to the heavens.

When the sky had started to darken, the group had arrived at a large body of water and just as Chuanli had said, a river boat waited for them by the shore. A large water buffalo stood beside the boat, his horns stretching wider than his shoulders. He wore a modest gray tunic and loose pants, his muscles created by years of hard labor.

The group stopped in front of the large mammal and Chuanli stepped towards him, a wing extended.

"Thank you again, Jian. Your services will be rewarded."

Jian took his wing and shook it, "Anything for a friend of Master Weimin's. My wife offered some chow mein for you and your friends in case you are hungry. It is waiting for you inside the boat, still warm."

Chuanli and the warriors thanked him and entered the boat. The boat was pushed into action by Jian with a grunt and they were off in their journey once again. The warriors settled around the warm pot of chow mein, each of them having their share of the filling meal. A dimly lit lantern hung in the corner of the small hut, casting long shadows and Shifu's silent form elicited a somber mood. The Furious Five didn't dare to speak, nor did their guide. But the same could not be said for the Dragon Warrior.

"So, uh, is _now_ a good time for stories?"

Although the Five Warriors did not say anything, Shifu could feel their curiosity in the air. He sighed and nodded, tucking his hands in his sleeves. "Weimin was once a student of the Jade Palace before me. He trained under Master Oogway, he was Oogway's most prized-student, a prodigy, as many had claimed and he was. When I was taken in the Jade Palace, he treated me like a brother would, he was a brother to me in all but blood and I loved him dearly. He mastered everything that Oogway taught him and I looked up to my brother. The prodigy, The Golden Child, they called him. Many thought that he would be the one chosen to be the Dragon Warrior and at that time I agreed."

Po gulped and quietly cleared his throat.

"But as years passed by, Oogway never once mentioned it to him and Weimin never seemed to be interested in this title. One day, after we had stopped a group of bandits in the village, he had an epiphany. He said, 'I am missing something.' And for many months that was all he could ponder about and I would often over hear him repeat the same question again and again, 'What am I missing?' Oogway had sensed his troubles and consulted it with him. I remember that day like it was just yesterday..."

" _Something troubles you so, dear Weimin. Tell me, what is it that occupies your mind." Oogway said in his ancient and gentle voice. He sat beside his student under the dragon statue that held the dragon scroll and on the steps that led to the small pond, his student sat on his knees, staring intently at the clear water. Young Shifu sat on his brother's other side, keeping silent and hoping that their Master would solve whatever problem he is facing._

 _Weimin glances at his Master and Shifu to acknowledge his presence and continues to stare at his reflection in the water. "For the past few months my mind has chosen to focus itself to an unanswerable query and I haven't the faintest idea why."_

" _Ah, yes. Young Shifu has voiced his concerns to me about your behavior, and I am sorry to say that I cannot give you what you seek." Oogway said. Shifu's large ears dropped at his master's comment. If his master cannot provide Weimin has lost, then no one can find it. "But I can help you find it."_

 _Both his students perked up. "You will, Master?"_

" _Oh yes, most certainly." Oogway nodded and closed his eyes._

 _His students waited for him to continue and soon Shifu grew impatient. "And_ how _exactly will you help find what brother has lost?"_

" _Shifu, don't be rude!" Weimin scolded, making the younger one look down at his knees in embarrassment. Oogway chuckled._

" _Lost? Weimin has not lost anything, Shifu, but the thing he is_ missing _is something he has yet to find."_

 _Weimin and Shifu stared at their master with bewilderment. "What?" They said in unison._

" _B-but that doesn't make any sense," Shifu sputtered. He should be use to the riddles his master speaks by now, but sometimes he just doesn't make any sense._

 _Oogway merely smiled and said, "What you seek, dear Weimin, is not something that you can find here, in the Jade Palace, nor in the valley. I believe, that your heart yearns for something. A piece of it that will make you complete is somewhere out there and your heart urges to find it. And so,_ I _urge you to journey across China and find the missing piece of your heart. I give you my permission to leave the Jade Palace and take your journey- but please do visit for some tea whenever you can."_

 _He then stood up with the help of his staff and walked away from the two wide eyed students, chuckling when he caught a sight of their dumb-struck faces._

"…Weimin left the Jade Palace and the Village the next day. He never visited or sent a letter. Our only sources of his whereabouts were the rumors that managed to find its way to the Valley." Shifu finished.

"Woah, so did he ever find whatever he was missing?" Po asked, leaning forward from his seat, totally enraptured by the story.

"I would like to think so, otherwise he would not have stayed at the _Fēngfù_ province for the past seventy years give or take," Shifu said. "Now let us rest, a long day is ahead of us."

Chuanli sighed as he got himself comfortable, perched on a line of rope at the back of the small space, he tucked his chin in his chest and closed his eyes, letting the boat rock him to sleep.

Tigress waited until she heard everyone's even breathing, or rather Po's ungodly snoring, before she slept. It was a habit that she could not break, to unsure that no threat befalls on her comrades before she rests and when she was sure no enemy would ambush them, she would close her eyes and loosen her tense shoulders.

Then she would dream. The same dream she has had for days. It starts as it always has.

 _She is standing on a rock in the middle of a lake, a thick mist surrounds her and she cannot see any sign of land. The rock suddenly crumbles, collapsing under her weight and she is still as she floats around the water. The sky is the only thing she sees, there is no sun, only the gray clouds and the rain that goes with it. Tigress lets the stream carry her wherever it wants, she knows no harm will before her in her immobile state._

 _She is just an observer in a dreamland._

 _The rain is gentle, caressing her already damp fur. Then she feels the smooth rocks on her back and she stops. She has been brought to a shore, which was new for in her past dreams she always floats endlessly down the stream. Her body is limp and she cannot feel a muscle. Her mind tells her to stand up and go in a defensive stance as she is in an unfamiliar place in a vulnerable state. Her ears pick up the shuffle of rocks and the footsteps that advance to her. Tigress tried to growl but no sound comes out._

 _A heavily cloaked figure stands above her. Their head is covered by a large brown hood, followed by a worn scarf. She cannot even see their eyes. They lean their head over her head, trying to hear a breath and Tigress tries to warn them away but to no avail. The cloaked stranger doesn't even react under Tigress' deathly glare as they heave her to their back. With a grunt he (Tigress guessed by the size of his broad shoulders and the sound of that deep grunt) adjusted her comfortably on his cloaked back and Tigress can do nothing but lay her head limply on his shoulder and watch as they leave the stream._

 _His even steps and deep breaths made her eyes heavy as it threatened to close. But before she could fall to unconsciousness she spoke._

" _Who are you?"_

Then, she is awake.

"Guys wake up, we're here!"

* * *

 _Fēngfù-_ _Abundance_

 **Shout out to my first Reviewer, Favorite and Follower,** **FireTiger 77! Hope you guys are liking this so far, and don't worry you'll meet the rest of the OCs soon.**

 **I've already planned a schedule for this story and so updates will be posted once (maybe twice if I feel like it) a week every Wednesday at UTC (+12:00) time, which is every Tuesday for my America-dwelling readers out there (lucky you). Anyway, share your thoughts on the story, I would really appreciate it.**


	3. The Temple of Gold

**Scroll One [ Earth ]**

 _Chapter Three, The Temple of Gold_

The sun was still making its way to the sky when they were called to rise. Chuanli was perched on the nose of the boat, wing extended to point at the docks. The boat passed under an ancient looking paifang, four guard crows were perched on the arch gates, straw hats hiding their intense stare as they allowed the visitors to pass.

Even before the sun has risen fully, the docks were full of traders and citizens already packing their produces to sell. When the boat was secure they stepped on the stone ground and they could hear the villagers start their gossip about their arrival.

"News will travel across the province faster than you can blink," chuckled Chuanli. "Now, the mountain is just right over there, at the edge of the province, we would have to travel the long way up."

The warriors eyed the tall mountain that cut through the clouds and on the top rested a large temple. A waterfall ran down the end of the mountain and a display of colorful trees blanketed the mountain. A picture of tranquil beauty.

"Wait a minute, you said the long way? So there's another way, right? A shorter one?" Po asked hopefully as they made their way to the mountain.

The markets were already out and busy as the civilians gathered the best ingredients for their families breakfast. Friendly chatter sounded throughout the area, or rather the morning gossip.

"Of course, there is, Master Panda," Chuanli smiled. Po waited for the bird to tell him, but when it seemed like he wasn't going to answer, he spoke again.

"And this shorter way is…"

"To fly up there," he laughed.

Po stared blankly stared at the bird and laughed drily. "Ha, ha. Funny."

The Fēngfù city was much like the Valley of Peace, other than the large population (and their noodles) of course. It held that same air of serenity of the Valley's and the warm welcoming shops urged them to relax and eat until their wallets are empty. The large panda's stomach growled and he grinned sheepishly at his friends, who shook their heads at his antics.

It would be an hour later until the escorted warriors would find themselves halfway up the mountain, now walking across a short stone bridge behind the mountain's waterfall. They all can't help but gaze in wonder at the rapid drops of water that fell in front of them.

"The water is most pure and if you fancy for a drink, then feel free." To prove his point, Chuanli cupped his wing feathers under the water and held it to his beak to drink. "It comes from the spring in the summit and travels down to the rice fields below. That is why the city makes the best rice in all of China because it grows in the purest of waters." The raven's chest puffed with pride and they continued their way to the top, ignoring Po, who was practically shoving his face inside the waterfall.

The province is well known for its top quality goods and great trading services, there is no doubt about that. Many of the merchants in the Valley came from Fēngfù, and their produces are as good as their deals. Po would know, for that's all his father would talk about in the mornings, 'We need to buy more rice, hurry before the merchants from the North's are already out!', 'Make sure you buy them from the vendors from the Fēngfù province…', '… if by any chance they are 'out' of those spring onions, give them a bit more yuan- but don't tell anybody!'

"Is it me or has the temperature dropped?" Po shivered.

"Must be Tigress," Mantis muttered in Monkey's ear and both erupted into a fit of giggles. Having heard the jest, Viper hissed at the duo in warning and immediately silenced them.

"The Autumn air would always touch this mountain first, as does the sun," Chuanli said. "Master Weimin always says that, 'The mountain that-'"

"'- that reaches to heavens, will always be touched by the warmth of the light.'" Shifu finished. "A saying he once told me when I had trouble performing a flying kick."

The sun rested high in the sky by the time they had reached the temple. Even at their place at the top of the mountain, the sun looked no closer than it at the city. They couldn't help but gaze in awe at the large building. It was a beautiful three golden-roofed building with a red base, the columns were decorated with spiraling dragons and gold lettered characters. A three-arched paifang stood tall in front of them, colors of gold and silver decorated it as well as statues and carvings of lilies, fishes, and a dragon, and three characters for each arch that says: 'Earth', 'Heaven' and 'Wind'.

They traveled a small flight of stairs before reaching a small courtyard where a large polished stone stood in the middle of a square area of grass and flowers, a set of characters were carved in the stone. "' Here lies Dong-Lei, an honorable warrior, a great friend, and a beloved father.'" Po read from the stone and he stared with his jaws dropped at the stone. "It's th-th-the grave o-of… oh my gosh." The panda covered the squeal that was about to escape.

Chuanli bowed in front of the stone, followed by the warriors, and paid their respects. They climbed another short flight of stairs (much to Po's displeasure) before arriving at the entrance of the temple. The six warriors gazed in wonder at the gold statues and their intricate details.

"Are these real gold?" Crane asked, placing a wing on a lion statue. Chuanli merely smiled and that was all Crane needed to know, retracting his wing with a nervous gulp.

The raven stood in front of the group and spread his wings, "I welcome you to the Temple of Gold." He pushed open the red doors and Po couldn't help the squeal that escaped.

Rows of ivory columns held swirling golden dragons, and the marble floors had a lovely pattern. The walls and ceilings were decorated with the images of centuries of history, lovely red lanterns hung around the area and banners with the images of phoenixes and dragons in the sky. At the end of the hall, a stone carved dragon's head rested, open-mouthed for a stream of water to escape to the small pond below it and traveled around the hall. The smell of incense lingered in the air and the beams of sunlight irradiated the golden designs and statues, making as if the room glowed. Temple of Gold indeed.

"Who dares enter my domain," a deep booming voice echoed around the room, just as they were making their way across the hall. The warriors tensed and put their defensive stances, encircling Chuanli, trying to spot the owner of the voice.

"Uh… no one?" Po squeaked and was quickly silenced by a nudge from Tigress.

"Liars! You are thieves come to steal from the Temple of Gold! I will not allow it!" The voice growled.

Shifu was about to speak when Chuanli unexpectedly broke from the circle. "You little miscreants better stop your games before I tell the master!" Chuanli shouted.

A pair of giggles and laughter resounded around the room. "Miscreants?" A voice said, this time, it sounded like a young lady.

"Next thing you'll know he'll be calling us 'bratlings'," another said, a male by the sound of it.

"Rascals!"

"Little Imps!" Another round of laughter.

The group found the owners of the voices laughing like there's no tomorrow on the head of the dragon fountain. Two fennec foxes, a dog, and a vixen, looking to be nearing their twenties, were grinning cheekily at the group. They were small, reaching to Shifu's shoulders if you didn't count their ears, of course, the pair of fluffy ears were almost as long as their body. The pair stared at the group unabashedly with bronze eyes.

"You two best leave and not cause any more trouble or-"

"Us? Cause trouble?" The male with a pile of fur on his said as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Dear brother, I think he might have mistaken us for someone else entirely," the female with slicked back fur said.

The group slowly broke their stance seeing that there is no apparent threat and stared curiously at the two foxes. They wore identical peach tunics and black pants, the only difference being the vixen had longer sleeves than her brother.

"This is a matter of important business and I must take them to see Master Weimin at once, now off you go!" Chuanli waved his dark feathers wing to shoo them off, to which the duo rolled their eyes at and focus their attention on the team of warriors from the Jade Palace.

"So these are the famous Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior." The male hummed.

"The Dragon Warrior looks fatter than the paintings show him to be." The vixen commented making the panda stare at them in irritation.

"I do not like those two," he whispered to Tigress, pointing rudely at the two foxes.

"Away with you!" Chuanli squawked, his feathers starting to ruffle at his growing annoyance. The pair merely poked their tongues out at the vexed bird.

"What in spirits name is going on in here?" An old raspy voice said.

The trio froze and hastily bowed at the direction of the voice. "Good morning, Master Weimin."

Shifu turned his head and stared wide-eyed and frozen at the figure walking steadily before them. An ancient looking echidna, wearing a green and gold kasaya around him and above his wise golden eyes were white eyebrows that dropped to his collar. In his four long claws, he held an oaken staff with a crooked curve at the top and fours trinkets dangled on threads, a half black and white feather, a smooth jade stone, a pale pearl and three feng shui coins joined by a red thread. Despite his frail and elderly look, the quills on his back weren't something to laugh at. The white quills on his back looked alert and ready to attack once you get to close, some quills on the top of his head were decorated with feathers and beads the color of red, yellow and blue.

Weimin placed his claws on each of the three's heads before facing the group with a gentle smile. "These must be the famous Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, it is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed his heads and the group bowed low in respect. "And Shifu-"

"What are you doing walking about? You're ill, you shouldn't strain yourself!" Shifu hurried, cutting him off.

Weimin looked at his brother in bewilderment. "Ill? Whatever do you mean, dear brother?"

"Your letter! You wrote that you were on your deathbed and that we must come as soon as possible!" Shifu said, looking at the older male in disbelief.

"I never said that…" He suddenly looked as if he solved the problem and stared hard at the grinning duo who shrugged their shoulders,

"You did say that we should write whatever you said," the vixen put her hands up in mock surrender.

"And we did, with some tweaks here and there to make them arrive here faster," her brother smirked.

"Your brother will hear about this," Weimin said, wiping the grins off the twins faces and making them gulp nervously. "A hundred laps around the courtyard, now leave." The duo hurried to the doors, muttering to each other about how 'it was your fault.'

"So you're not sick?" Shifu asked and sighed in relief when he shook his head.

"It has been a long time, brother," Weimin said and reached out to embrace the red panda.

"Yes, it has, brother." Shifu returned his embrace tenfold.

They both broke away from their little reunion. "You have traveled a very long way. Come, breakfast has been prepared for you. Chuanli you may join us," Weimin said, ushering them to follow.

"I can't believe it, we're being invited by the Master Weimin to breakfast and I'm in the Temple of Gold," Po whispered to his friends.

"So you've heard of me, Dragon Warrior?" Weimin said over his shoulder, looking at the wide-eyed panda.

"Uh, yeah- I mean yes and it's just Po," the dragon warrior stuttered.

"Alright, Po," Weimin smiled, testing out his name.

"Oh my gosh, he said my name," Po squealed, making Shifu roll his eyes.

"Excuse his behavior," Shifu said and Weimin waved his claws in dismissal, chuckling lightly. "If you are not ill then why did you sent for us?"

"I will explain after we eat, you must all be hungry after your journey," Weimin said.

"You have no idea," Po said, holding his rumbling round tummy.

They exited the hall and traveled outside, to a small building with a smoking chimney. When they entered, they were bombarded with a variety of smells and the heat from the fires warmed their cold bodies. A long wooden table and chairs stood by the side to make room for the kitchen, which was shown by a rectangular hole in the wall. Some sizzling could be heard inside the kitchen, the plates and cutlery were already set and a large bowl of dumplings rested in the middle of the table.

"Cook? Are you in here?" Weimin called as they took their seats.

A series of loud clashes erupted from the kitchen, followed by a few squeaks. The group peeked curiously at the window to the kitchen, trying to catch the noise maker. A disheveled long-eared jerboa suddenly hopped into view, staring wide-eyed at the group.

"M-Master Weimin! I'm sorry but the cook isn't here, h-he's out gathering some wood for the stove," she stuttered, almost tripping on her long hind legs as she bowed.

"Is that so? Well, I would like you to introduce yourself to our visitors. Master Shifu and his students will be staying with us for a while." Weimin said, gesturing to the seated group.

The long-eared rodent's fur suddenly puffed up at the thought of speaking to strangers, but she did so despite her fears. "H-Hello, I am Huian, I assist the Cook in the kitchen and i-if you ever need anything, I will make sure to do as you request the best I can."

The wooden door behind Huian suddenly opened and in walked a large bison, carrying piles of chopped wood around his arms. He was tall enough to have to crouch down to enter the door and so buff he had to tilt sideways to fit himself with the wood around his arm. He grunted as he put down the burden and stared at the wide-eyed group with dull brown eyes.

"Ah, Cook, there you are! Please, introduce yourself to our company."

The bison grunted and looked at the group. "I am Xiao Ling, but you are to address me as Cook, nothing else, and no one is to take charge of my kitchen without my consent," he spoke in a deep and such monotone voice, before turning to the stove and stirring a pot. Weimin chuckled and proceeded to converse with Shifu, leaving the warriors to stare at Chuanli for an explanation.

"Don't worry, he's always like that," Chuanli said to the group. "Just follow whatever he says and he won't be so bad, maybe soon he'll warm up to you."

"Does he always have to look so grumpy?" Po asked, already grabbing a couple of dumplings.

"That's how he always looks."

"Oh."

* * *

 **Surprise, Weimin is an Echidna (Although, I hardly gave you any clues to guess that :) Oops.) And we've got some new ocs, little bitty fennec foxes, a jerboa and a big bison! So I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think and don't hesitate to make yourself known!**


	4. The Students

**Scroll One [ Earth ]**

 _Chapter Four, The Students_

After breakfast, Weimin had asked his trusty raven-messenger to show the six warriors around, while he and Master Shifu were to have an important discussion. He assured them that they would join the group after a while. Chuanli happily complied, ushering the warriors to follow him out. He didn't comment when he saw the dragon warrior stuff some dumplings in his face and grab a handful more, much to the annoyance of the Cook.

But the raven should have known that something would go wrong, his tail feathers were tingling, a sign that trouble was not far behind and he merely ignored it. As he leads them to his most favored place in the temple, something small hit him in the head and he looked up with a glare. Lo and behold, two sly foxes were lounging on a branch of a cherry tree, munching on the fruit it bore.

"Hello, again," the vixen said with a sweet smile.

"You-"

"It has come to our notice that we have yet to introduce ourselves," the boy said, cutting off the seething raven. The two jumped down and landed in front of the warriors, grinning mischievously.

"I am Xiu," the vixen said and bowed.

"And I am Xun," her brother followed. "Such a pleasure to be in the presence of the mightiest warriors of China."

"Uh… Same to you?" Po said, eying the twins warily. The twins straightened up, their grin never seeming to waver.

"So, since you're staying for a while, we might as well give you a tour around," Xun said, ignoring the protesting messenger.

"Yes, so follow us," Xiu said. The warriors followed, albeit hesitantly.

"So, are you two students of Master Weimin?" Crane asked as they passed rows of trees, their leaves a variety of red and orange shades.

"Yes, that we are!" Xun said proudly, his chest puffed out.

"Unfortunately," muttered Chuanli from beside Po.

"Are you Master Weimin's only students?" Viper asked, making her way to the two. She found the siblings quite funny and although there was no excuse for that little stunt they pulled in the hall, they're still children. They're allowed to have their fun and no one was seriously harmed anyway.

"No, there are two others," Xiu said.

"Meifeng and brother Yang," Xun stated. "I think they're at the courtyard, training. We should go there now and introduce you to them!"

"Wait just a moment!" Chuanli ordered and the two foxes turned to look at him with a bored expression. "We can't just interrupt the Masters while they train! For, unlike you two, they're actually doing their responsibilities. And for your information, Master Weimin had put me in charge of showing the master warriors around."

The two foxes were picking under their claws, concentrating on their task and completely ignoring the bird. Xiu's large ears gave a little twitch as if she heard something. "Did you hear anything, brother?" She looked at her brother, who shrugged.

"Nope. But whatever it was it must be something unimportant and completely boring," her brother replied.

"You're right. Now let's go and see big brother." The two walked along with the group in tow, Monkey, Mantis and Po stifling their laughs behind their hand while Viper and Crane had the decency to look stoic despite the amusement in their eyes. Tigress, however, felt a tinge of annoyance bubbling inside her at the disrespect the two teens. She was used to Po's lack of manners, but he never did it intentionally. With a quiet huff, she decided to let it go and enjoy the scenery for a while. Bright colored leaves littered the ground, yet the trees were still coated with its leaves, almost unaffected by the autumn winds.

They crossed a small bridge above a stream of water and they heard a series of grunts and shouts ahead. Po was excited to meet Master Weimin's students, he went on his tip toes to try and look over the line of boulders that rested on the side of the stairs. In his attempt to catch a glimpse of the Masters he failed to take notice the set of stairs that led down the slope and went bouncing down with a chorus of yelps and cries of pain.

"Po!" The Furious Five shouted in alarm and chased after the bouncing panda.

"He bounces?" Xiu laughed.

"No surprises there, dear sister," Xun shrugged as they jumped from boulder to boulder keeping pace with the warriors.

Po landed harshly on the stone floor, his belly barely managing to soften his fall, and he groaned in pain. He rapidly blinked his eyes, trying to rid of the stars that danced around his blurred vision and when it cleared he's met with two pairs of large and curious teal eyes. Two owlets were standing in front of him, looking to be about eight or nine years old, necks bent at an impossible angle for any other animal to meet his eyes. Their feathers consisted of blacks, browns and whites, their facial discs a greyish-white and a pair of ear tufts sitting on their patterned heads.

"What is it?" The left owlet said. He wore a gray tunic with white spiral designs and a comfortable pair of grass green pants.

"I dunno but it looks alive," his brother replied, wearing a red and black colored tunic and brown pants.

"Ugh… What-" Po was abruptly cut off when a gust of wind blew past him and the two owlets were replaced with a gleaming steel blade.

A female owl stood protectively in front of her owlets, looking to be in her late 30's, gray eyes glaring at the intruder before her. She bore the same color pallets as the owlets, only a tad lighter and a pair of ridiculously long ear tufts resting on her head like horns. She wore a white based qipao with blue floral designs and a waist wrap around her long waist. A long red scarf wraps around her neck and brushes the stone floor. Her ebony beak is twisted into a snarl as she inches her blades closer to the panda.

"State your name, stranger," she ordered in a husky voice that reminded him much of Tigress. "Or I'll dice you into little pieces."

Tigress suddenly stepped between the two in a stance, making the hen move back with her owlets and look at the tiger in surprise. The rest of the Furious Five crowded around Po and helped him up. Tigress and the owl stared each other down with a mighty glare of their own.

"Are you alright, Po?" Viper asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Po arched his back and groaned in satisfaction when a loud 'pop' was heard.

"Who are you and what's your purpose!" The owl shouted, capturing their attention. She glared heatedly at the group, the blades on her wingtips gleaming from the sun's rays, showing just how sharps it is. The owlets behind her tried to sneak a peek at the warriors but was shoved back with their mother's foot.

"Woah, woah, hey! Don't attack!" Xun shouted in a hurry as the two arrived at the scene and stand between the two warriors.

"They're the warriors from the Jade Palace Master Weimin sent for," Xiu said to the owl, the bird's glare softening at the sight of the fennec fox and she sheathed her weapons, Tigress following suit. Seeing that there was no danger the two owlets dashed away from their mother and to the panda, who looked at them warily.

"So what are you?"

"Are you a bear?"

"Of course, he's not, he's black and white. No bears are black and white." The smaller owlet said, standing on his belly with a few short flaps of his wings.

The center of their attention was looking at the two back and forth, his mind still catching up on what's going on. The rest of the furious five were staring at the owlets in surprise, Viper could be heard whispering to Crane about how cute they were. The owlets were still arguing back and forth when their mother stepped forward to introduce herself, after a quick conversation with the twins.

"A thousand pardons for my actions before. I am Meifeng and I'm under the tutelage of Master Weimin." She bowed.

"H-Hi, Master Meifeng," Chuanli greeted, staring at the owl dreamily with half-lidded eyes. Meifeng gave a nod to acknowledge him, the two foxes snickering at the messenger openly crushing on the owl.

"And those are my sons, who would be more than happy to cease their interrogation and properly introduce themselves." Meifeng gave a pointed look at the pair, who glanced at each other and quickly made their way to their mother, bowing hastily at the group.

"I'm Gui, it's a pleasure to meet you," the slightly taller owlet said.

"And I'm Da, it's an honor to meet the famous warriors in all of China," the owlet said, conspicuously poking his tongue at his brother, wordlessly boasting about his wider use of vocabulary.

"Alrighty, smarty-pants, since you're familiar with the Five, we'd like you to meet the Dragon Warrior, Po," Xun said, casually leaning on Po, smirking at the dumbstruck faces of the little owlets (who weren't really that far from the foxes' height).

"Uh, hey," Po waved with an unsure smile. The owlets once again crowded around him, much to their mother's annoyance.

"Wow, so you're the one who defeated Tai Lung!" Gui exclaimed. "Teach me how to do the kung fu stuff! My Mama won't teach us."

"Yeah, teach us how to do kung fu, we're old enough!" Da joined in, staring at the surprised panda with wide… cute… teal eyes, that are getting wider and cuter-

"Nope, that's enough you little scamp. Don't manipulate the dragon warrior with those eyes of yours. You two are going to do just about anything to learn kung fu," she muttered. Meifeng plucked her sulking children away from the group. "So what brings you all to the training grounds?"

The training grounds is a generous amount of open space, training dummies were neatly arranged on one side and another variety of training equipment occupied the other, all shaded under the colorful trees. A large pond rested on the far end of the area, poles stood straight inside the pond and planks of thick wood and bamboo floated around the water. There was a large building to their left, which they guessed is the indoor training hall. In the center of it all is the yin yang, complete with the eight trigrams symbol, engraved on the stone floor.

"Oh, we're just showing them around. Master Weimin and Master Shifu are discussing about the… you know," Xiu said, looking at the Meifeng pointedly.

"The what?"

"Wait a minute, you guys know why Master Weimin sent us here?" Mantis asked with narrowed eyes from Monkey's shoulders.

"I don't. Why did he send you?" Meifeng asked.

"You don't know?" Xun said, looking at the hen like he didn't believe her.

"I just said that I didn't. Stop making things so complicated and tell me." Meifeng glared at the two.

"I guess you'll know soon enough," Xun shrugged.

"Once Master Weimin has spoken to your master about it, they'll tell you not long after," Xiu finished.

"How do you two even know about this stuff?" Crane asked.

"Let's just say that if two mischievous foxes have a lot of time in their hands, they could memorize the nooks and crannies of an ancient temple." Meifeng rolled her eyes. "That, and these ears of theirs could probably hear whatever is being said the next town over." She pinched Xun's ear playfully.

"Hey, don't touch, they're sensitive!" The fennec fox batted her talons away with an annoyed glare like an embarrassed son would give their mother.

"Is Master Yang still here, or is he visiting the gardens?" Chuanli asked, drawing Meifeng's attention to the raven and then to Tigress (much to her surprise). Then she shared a look with the twins, one that irked the tiger, they looked as if they knew something she didn't and again she let it slide, not willing to let a bunch of strangers spoil her mood.

"He's meditating by the waterfall, come, I'll introduce you to Master Weimin's first-", "And favorite," coughed Xun. "-student," Meifeng said, slapping the fox with a wing for his interruption. Hui suddenly stepped up to Crane, staring at the older bird in the eyes in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"Will you teach me how to fly?" He simply asked, only to be plucked away by his mother.

"Gui, stop it. Besides, I was thinking of taking you fledging soon," Meifeng said and began leading the group to a set of stairs further up the mountain. The owlets slapped their wing together in a high-five, grinning in victory.

"What is it with you guys and stairs?" Po grumbled, trudging after the group, already panting at the tenth step.

"You should be thankful there are stairs, else we'd be climbing up, with nothing but the forest floor below us," Xiu huffed, already sick of his constant whining. She's still having a hard time believing he of all things is the Dragon Warrior, the one who defeated Tai Lung with only a few short days of training, barely even two weeks. How could he even fight with that belly weighing him down? Does he sit on them to death? She let out a quiet giggle at that, not being unnoticed by her brother, who looked at her questioningly and she waved it off.

The stairs led them to a small flat area that overlooked the whole province as well as the sea's horizon. A lone cherry blossom tree stood in the middle of the area, its rich dark branches contrasted against the pink flowers it bore and its lovely petals already littered around the ground. The six warriors stared at the beautiful tree before them, it was very similar to the peach tree they had at the Palace. The tree stood tall, as if proud to witness the thriving province below. It is a sacred thing, full of meaning and memories, that much they could tell.

They crossed the area to travel down another set of stairs that lead them to an alcove. The roar of rushing water could be heard overlapping the sounds of the gentle movement of a spring. The area is mostly covered in what must be the clearest water they have ever seen. Just looking from where they stood, they could see the smooth rocks beneath the water and the green moss that covered them, clear as day. The spring traveled at the end of the alcove, where it fell off the ledge and to the rice paddies that littered the province. A large stone statue of a dragon's head rested on the ledge, right in the middle where the water fell. A figure stood on the statue, dangerously close to the edge, slowly performing complicated stances and breathing evenly with every stance they made.

The figure wore a sleeveless blue vest with gold trimmings with a long tail that reached to the back of his knees and the garment exposed quite a bit of his stomach. On the back of his tunic is the character for heaven, 乾, Qián, inside at diamond shape with golden trimmed patterns around it and he wore black silk pants and black sandals. The most distinguishable of his features is his fur, as white as snow, and contrasted against the darkness of the rocks and the vibrant colors of the trees. His fur thickened at the back of his neck like a lion's mane, yet he looked nothing like one.

"And that's Yang. If he hasn't acknowledged us by now, he's' probably deep in his meditation," Meifeng said in a hushed voice.

"Big brother's so cool," Gui said, his brother nodding in agreement, not taking his eyes off of the white feline ahead.

"Don't you two even think about following him." Their mother warned, making them sulk for that was exactly what they were thinking.

"I've never seen his kind before, what is he?" Viper asked quietly, observing the fluid moving figure with interest.

"Of course, you have," Xiu said, making the warriors look at her questioningly.

"Yes, and she's standing right in front of you," Xun grinned, staring straight at Tigress.

The warriors looked at Tigress with wide eyes and open mouths. Tigress, however, wasn't looking at them but rather, at the now still tiger at the statue. A tiger who's fur is the color of the pure snow, yet lacks the magnificent stripes tigers were known for.

* * *

 **Well, what do you know, Yang's a tiger! But that was already pretty obvious wasn't it? Did you count on him being stripeless? Tell me your thoughts on the reviews, it's much appreciated. Also, Happy Star Wars Day! May the Fourth be with you, dear readers.**

 **And another question for you guys, would you like me to draw my ocs? I've already drawn Weimin and I'm wondering if you guys want to see him in my deviantart gallery as well as the others. Tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Big thanks to my readers and reviewers! You guys keep me going with your support and wonderful reviews.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, see ya next week.**


	5. The Prophecy

**Scroll One [ Earth ]**

 _Chapter Five, The Prophecy_

 _He's magnificent._

A voice whispers at the corner of Tigress' mind. So quiet that she could barely hear it over the other thoughts that cloud her mind as she stares at the white tiger. Her friends still stare at her with the same expression of shock and disbelief, looking for some sort of reaction from their leader.

"Exquisite, is he not?" A voice says from behind them and they turn around to find Masters Weimin and Shifu making their way down the steps. Three of his students bow in respect, along with Meifeng's sons, a fist resting on an open palm held in front of them. "Let us make known of our presence and introduce yourselves. I see he has yet to finish his morning meditations, but no matter."

They watch as the echidna walk towards the water, clawed feet scuffling along the stone ground. He lifts his oaken staff full of trinkets and brings it to the water in a gentle tap, causing ripples to travel across the water. Yang's ears suddenly perked up, as if hearing the disturbance in the water, and as Tigress looks closer she sees that his left ear is pierced with a small golden hoop, attached to it is a black feather. Suddenly, he back flips from the statue, across the water and in front of Weimin, bowing low in respect for his master.

"My student, please introduce yourself to our guests," Weimin said after laying a paw on his head.

Yang turned to the group and bowed. "I am Yang, pleased to meet you." He straightened up and locked his baby blue eyes on Tigress. Tigress suddenly felt a small force in her chest, like a weak punch, and with her sharp eyes, she saw his pupil dilate. Her pulse spiked and she could see something in his eyes, it was not the look of a welcoming host, but rather a wary one like he expected her to jump and attack. All of which happened in less than a blink while they held eye contact. When he broke his glance, Tigress felt those feelings disappear as if it never happened, like a small cough that appeared out of the blue and never came back.

"And you," Shifu gave a nod. "These are my students, Po, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five." Each of his students bowed while the Five gave out their names as they did. When Tigress introduced herself she saw his mouth supporting a small smile but disappeared when Gui and Da perched themselves on his shoulder.

"Yes, now that we have met everyone, we must make our way to the temple," said Weimin, making his way to the stairs. He dismissed Chuanli with a wave, the bird bowed before flying past the alcove and down the city below. "I have grave news to share with you all."

Tigress saw Weimin's students give each other looks, the older two a more worried glance while the younger looked a tad guilty. Probably for isolating them from the information they knew. Something heavy suddenly rested in her stomach when she caught Shifu's grim expression, brows furrowed and a frown that made him look decades older. She caught Po's somber expression, yet managing to look awkward at the same time, something he could only do, and tightened her jaw. It looks like everyone could feel the seriousness in Weimin's voice.

They arrived at the temple, Yang closed the huge red doors with ease behind them and joined the group to the dragon head statue. Weimin cleared his throat, looking at Meifeng then at the two owlets.

"Now is a good time to take them to their quarters," he nodded at the two. "This discussion is not suited for the young."

"Of course, Master. It will take but a moment." Meifeng nodded, ignoring her owlets' protests as she tucked them in each of her talons and prepared for flight. "Be silent you two, or I won't teach you how to fly," she warned as she flew through the window and disappeared to their quarters. Not a minute has passed and they saw the owl land gracefully next to Yang, the two foxes now occupying his broad shoulders.

Weimin led them to the corner of the room, where beautiful carvings were decorated on the wall. The carvings were of an armored elk riding a chariot in, what looked to be, the middle of a battlefield. His head carried a majestic pair of antlers that stretched past his shoulders, he was pointing his spear to a group of vicious looking predators, ranging from wolves, leopards and crocodiles, their features looking a tad bit exaggerated.

Po was awing at the carvings like he would to a pile of dumplings. "That's Lord Dong-Lei during the Great Dong-Lei War, where he battled with an army of 10,00 against his enemy, Rong Mu, and his army of vicious soldiers! And he's carrying the Celestial Spear, said to have given to him by the gods, with a blade that was made from sky iron and could rid a forest of its trees in one swing!" The panda was inching closer to the carving, about to touch it when his hand was harshly smacked by Shifu's staff. He pouted, swinging his flabby hand, trying to rid of the stinging pain.

"Yes, and it is also a secret entrance," chuckled Weimin. He grabbed hold of a handle attached to the wall, which was camouflaged without fault as it bore the same color of the wall. When he pulled the handle his guest was surprised to see a door suddenly materialize as it opened. His students didn't seem surprised at all rather, they seem to look more worried.

The inside didn't seem like much, just a room with walls of stone, there was no way they would fit in such a small space. But when Weimin entered the room he took a sharp left to a set of stars, Shifu followed in suit then the students, Po muttered a 'so cool' under his breath. Tigress felt the presence of a tall figure and she looked at the corner of her eye and spotted the familiar white fur of Yang. She concentrated on the set of stairs and felt his eyes on her.

The stone wall by their side cut short and they were suddenly faced with a dark endless pit. Po yelled in surprise and pressed on the wall, seeing that there was nothing protecting him from falling into the darkness below. Torches lined on their side of the wall, their only source of light.

"This is really starting to creep me out," Mantis said, eying the stone around them, rubbing his claws together as it was starting to get colder.

"Yeah, same here," Po said from behind Monkey, looking at the bug on his shoulder.

"But it won't be as creepy as the remains of our enemies we throw at the bottom," said Xun turning suddenly to face them with a twisted grin. Monkey, Mantis, and Po stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the fox in horror. Tigress halted as well, taking a glance behind her and caught Yang's annoyed glare aimed at the young fox.

"Xun, stop it."

"That was just a quip," Xun smiled, his twisted look dropping to show his usual mischievous expression and gave his sister a high-five for their successful scare.

The stairs lead to a platform and next to it is a lift, big enough to carry four rhinos, with a single torch attached to it. It was suspended by a chain from a metal pole that stood near the edge of the platform, the chain held the railings of the lift and went through a square gap on the corner of the lift to the darkness below. There was a lever next to the pole, close enough to reach once you're in the lift.

Tigress dared to look down and saw nothing but the empty abyss, the chain that held the lift disappeared as it traveled down. Just a dark hole that led deeper in the belly of the mountain. They all stepped in the lift, the two birds having to hover beside the lift seeing that Po took up most of the space. He clung tightly to the railing, looking above him, praying that he was light enough to prevent the lift from collapsing. The two siblings purposely sat on the railings next to Po, snickering as the panda started to fuss.

Meifeng pulled the lever and with a jolt they descended to the pit below. As they fell deeper, the soft light of the torch followed them, the only sounds were of the clinking of chains and wing beats from the birds. Though as they travel deeper the temperature starts to grow warm, instead of the freezing cold one would usually feel in places like these, similar to the great many caves of China.

"Do you, uh, mind telling us where we're going?" Po asks.

"To the bottom, obviously," Weimin said with humor.

"But what is at the bottom exactly?" Viper rephrased.

Before she could be answered, the lift stopped and they arrived at an open space with carvings on its stone floor. Yang took the torch as they stepped out of the lift, the warriors observed their surroundings with indifference. Nothing there is as grand or impressive as the halls above, no golden statues or any gems one would expect deep in a mountain. They followed Weimin to a tunnel, their only source of light being the torch Yang was holding. Tigress could hear the faint sounds of a stream, but that's impossible, there's no water in caves as deep as these other than the ones that clings to its stone walls. They rounded a corner and the sight that beheld them was truly magnificent.

It was like a scene from a fairytale, a stretch of grass so green and an abundance of flora. Stone pathways traveled to a little bridge over a stream of water that cut through the circular area in a gentle curve, the stream circled along the edge in a never ending cycle. In the center of it all is a magnificent weeping willow tree, its leaves ghosting along the ground and the waters, its roots strong and peek out of the ground. But what was so wondrous that made them gasp was that the place _glowed._ Soft hues of light emitted from the tree, the flowers, the grass, and even the walls. It was all so ethereal. The ancient place was like a beautiful night filled with fireflies, the stream reflecting its twinkling lights.

Tigress gazed around her in wonder and felt the blades of with her feet. It was soft and… alive, like there was an energy that keeps it so. In fact, the place was filled with energy, warm and powerful enough to create this remarkable place. She heard Po sniff and gave a little eye roll at his dramatics.

"This is the heart of the mountain," Weimin said. "Created nearly two centuries during the Dong-Lei war and still held strong by his spirit."

"This is so awesome," Po said as they stopped at in front of the willow, brushing away the line of leaves in front of him.

"Master, what is the news you wanted to share?" Yang said, watching as the echidna rested on a large root.

"Hm, yes, news…" he muttered with his eyes closed, nodding slowly as if he was in deep thought.

"Yes, news, what is it?" Xun interjected rudely, only to be whacked upside the head by Yang's tail.

"I have recorded a prophecy that has worried me greatly not too long ago. It speaks of a threat that endangers all of China that death and desolation. It disturbs me greatly," Weimin says solemnly. "I'm sure that some of you may have at least notice the change in the air, trees from the east has gone sickly and the winds growing harsher, tainted with something insidious."

Tigress has noticed, though the changes are not as obvious in the Jade Palace than it is here but it's still noticeable. Call it a sixth sense if you will. She thought nothing of it before and refused to burden Shifu with such mild problems, but she should have thought better of it. As she took a glance at her friends she doubted they would have noticed it judging by the uneasy looks they wore after hearing Weimin's prophecy.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by _you_ recording a prophecy?" Mantis said suspiciously.

"Weimin has been granted a very special gift during his time at the Jade Palace when he trained directly under Master Oogway's hand." Shifu stepped next to the echidna. "He foretells the future events and manages to write record it in parchment."

"A gift that I have inherited from my late Master Oogway, an eye that sees the coming events during my times of deep meditation. A parchment and an inked brush would be placed before me before I begin my meditation and I would unconsciously begin writing." Weimin reached inside the sleeve of his robes and pulled out a scroll. "And this is what I have written nights before."

He unrolls the scroll with a flick of his wrist, laying it fully on the ground. A series of characters littered the parchment in an organized chaos, as they skimmed through the parchment some sentences hardly made any sense and many were merely a clutter of unfinished sentences and large gaps.

"These don't make any sense." Monkey said as he tried lifted the scroll to his face.

"Sometimes the prophecy cuts short and is left unfinished, like this, and Master Weimin must have another session of meditation or two to complete it," Meifeng said from behind him, looking at the scroll over his shoulder.

"' In the night of the Autumn equinox… shall be summoned… ruin and destruction to China… warriors of peace, The Furious Five and prophesied Dragon Warrior,'" Shifu mumbled, trying to decipher the broken sentences. "' A sinister… to rule… and a battle of… beings.' A sinister… being?"

"That was what I suspected as well and I feel that this threat is not something we are familiar with. This is why I requested you and your student's presence here because it is written that you will join us to rid of this evil before it destroys China." Weimin looked at Shifu, awaiting his answer.

"Of course, we will! This is going to be so cool, we're going to be saving China agai-" Po jumped in and about to continue ranting until Shifu gave a cough, instantly quieting the sheepish panda.

"As the Dragon Warrior has said, of course, we will, brother. Anything for you." Shifu smiled, giving a little bow, which Weimin returned with a smile of his own.

* * *

 **So Yang hasn't really been interacting much in this chapter, but he will soon! He's just wary of strangers and isn't too sure about the newcomers. So anyway hope you guys enjoyed this! Really love your reviews, makes me smile like an idiot, and I embarrass myself when I receive one right in the middle of a class XD** **Thanks for those who followed and favorited this fic, you guys are the bomb.**

 **And also, I put up a drawing of Weimin up in my DeviantArt, if you're interested to see what he looks like.**

 **See you guys next week~**


	6. The Sightings of the Enemy

**Scroll One [ Earth ]**

 _Chapter Six, The Sightings of the Enemy_

Meifeng walked beside Yang, along with the warriors from the Jade Palace, to the training grounds. Her master had told them to resume their training while he and Master Shifu discussed more of the problem at hand. Her feline friend had been very quiet before and after the news had been broken out to them, and not to mention the cold shoulder he's been giving the fox twins. They were trailing behind him, eyes downcast and mouths in a slight pout at their brother figure's treatment to them.

It was the panda who broke the tense silence between Weimin's students. "So, what do you, uh, do at the training grounds?"

The twins looked at him as if he just asked the dumbest question to have ever been uttered (which undoubtedly is). "Well, we eat to our hearts content, relaxing under the sun, swimming in the spring when it's hot and stay by the fire when it's cold, with no one to tell us no," Xiu said in a monotone voice, not even batting an eye.

"Really?"

"No."

The panda visibly sagged, truly believing the vixen's words for a moment. Sarcasm was never his forte. The twins rolled their eyes, their displeasure on their brother's treatment giving them a foul mood. Meifeng would have to force them to apologize to the poor panda. The two strives to make Yang proud, their brother, ever since they became students in the Temple and they didn't join because of their Master's saving grace but from the unique tiger himself. Meifeng's beak slightly turns upward with a small smile, which she hides beneath the fabric of her scarf, recalling the memory.

"Do you two always have to answer with a witty remark?" Crane asked, getting quite bothered with their lack of disrespect.

"Don't know, do you always have to ask questions?" Xun retorted and Crane glared.

They arrived in the middle of the training ground when Yang suddenly turned around and delivered a low kick to the young foxes. The group instinctively jumped back, trying to put as much distance from the attacker as possible. Xun was the unlucky victim of the powerful kick, having been momentarily distracted while Xiu jumped to dodge Yang's leg. Seeing that the vixen was the only one in Yang's line of vision, the tiger sent a series of punches and kicks to her.

The Warriors of the Jade Palace saw that the feline was not attacking them and relaxed, observing the battle between the vixen and the tiger. Meifeng shook her head, watching as Xun recovered from the kick and charged to Yang from behind with anger in his eyes, only for Yang kick his foot back and force the fox to stop and block it.

"So this is training?" Asked Po. The two siblings looked like they wanted nothing more than to claw Yang's eyes out while the latter looked indifferent.

Meifeng chuckled and shook her head. "More like the beginnings of a punishment," she scoffed. "Yang doesn't take kindly to the rude and he won't tolerate it from anyone of us either. This is his way of discipline when it comes to the two tricksters, for words would only enter one ear and out the other for them."

Tigress is suddenly reminded of a certain Dragon Warrior and glances at Po, only to see him staring wide-eyed at the fight and hardly listening to the owl. She shakes her head and watches as Xun lets out a grunt when he collides with his sister's thrown body. They lie panting on the ground, Xun harshly pushing his sister off of him, when Yang's shadow looms over them. He looks at them with hard eyes and their ears automatically pin back, head bowed. Their primal instincts forcing them to submit to the higher being.

The two get to their feet and, the Jade Palace warriors' surprise, bow. "We're sorry, big brother," they say.

"We are to treat our guests with respect and honor, as fellow warriors. We _do not_ play childish tricks or lash out when our days don't do us well. Understand?" Yang crosses his arms, awaiting their reply.

"Yes."

"Apologize," he ordered.

The twins did so, though Xun was a bit more reluctant and his apology sounding less genuine than his sister's. The warriors accepted their apology nonetheless. The warriors felt his authority before, when they first saw him, head high and back straight, and it only proves to be true as they witness the young foxes' obedience to the leader of their little group. It made a certain panda shiver seeing the feline's characteristics being so similar with Tigress'.

"Now, let's proceed to training," Yang said, surprising the group once again.

"Wait a minute, you _teach_ instead of Master Weimin?" Mantis interrupts, rudely pointing a claw at the white tiger.

"Only when he is occupied. I'm fully capable of teaching, mind you, and you are all welcome to join us."

"I find that hard to believe," Mantis crosses his arms and Yang shrugs nonchalantly, turning to the foxes, Meifeng following suit, giving them a 'suit yourself' look.

"Wait," Tigress stepped up, surprising her friends. "I would like to engage in a spar with you."

Even Yang looked surprised at her request. He noticed that she was quite silent and distant than the rest, still wary of her new surroundings. The twins and Meifeng looked at each other and at the two felines with raised brows, a wordless conversation shared between them, not entirely missed by Yang. She shifted into her stance to show her earnest request and in less than a second Yang shifted into his own stance. Tigress took a moment to observe his peculiar stance, knees bent with his front foot slightly forward, left hand extended, palm facing the sky and right hand extended from behind him, copper paw pads facing her.

A few more moments of stillness, Tigress decided to make the first attack when a loud caw sounded from ahead of them. A raven, one they recognize perching on the paifang at the entrance, wearing a _dǒulì_ and pale green garbs, flew towards them in a hurry. He landed in front of Yang, looking at the feline with wide and frantic eyes.

"Bandits are spotted in the South-East of the province!" the raven panted, clearly having to fly at the speed of light, trying to relay the information. At the word 'bandits' the Jade Palace Warriors sprung into action, their warrior spirit urging them to protect the helpless civilians even at such a foreign place. The group did not hesitate to head to the location, the quickest way being to jump down the mountain and they did so without fear, knowing they would land safely. Po whooped in exhilaration as they dived head first down the mountain.

As the ground grew closer, they all managed to land with a back flip to slow their decent (Po needing help from Crane to upright him) and never missing a beat to run and follow the raven ahead. They raced from roof to roof, hearing the cheering and calls from the civilians, knowing that their defenders would rid of the interference in their peaceful province.

They neared their destination and even from their place they could hear the commotion and chaos happening. Yang let out a roar that rivaled thunder to let known of his presence and landed in the scene, eyes already locked to at least a dozen of black-cloaked figures. The figures felt sick and sinister, they halted their destruction to face the warriors and Tigress felt her stomach churn when she felt its attention directed to her. The villagers had barricaded themselves in their homes and the few victims tried desperately to hide from the threats.

"I will warn you only once, leave in peace or we'll be forced to resolve to violence," Yang warned, making Xun roll his eyes.

"Ever the peacekeeper," he mumbled.

The leader of the cloaked gang, which stood taller than the rest, pointed its crude blade to their direction and its company charged towards them, blades drawn. Tigress dodged her opponent's blade and delivered a powerful kick that sent it flying back, before throwing a series of punches to another that tried to sneak up behind her. She spots Po sending the cloaked bandits smashing to a noodle cart with his belly. The cloaked bandits didn't make a sound, not a grunt or cry when the kung fu warriors delivered an attack. Tigress could not see anything underneath the black cloaks, not even the paw that held its blade.

She catches the dark flash in the corner of her eye charging from behind Yang and was about to warn him, when he suddenly ducks from under his current opponent's blade, the figure behind him getting impaled by the blade instead. Then she witnesses the most stomach churning event. The black figure sets its ally to its feet and pulls its blade back with a sickening squelch, the blade now covered in a translucent goo, nearly making Tigress gag. Yang scrunches his nose in disgust and his eyes glare a the unknown beings in front of them. His theory is sound and he knows now that these things are not from the living.

Meifeng suddenly swoops down to pluck the two in front of him, high in the air and unceremoniously dropping them on a group that surrounded Po. In Tigress' moment of distraction, she barely dodges a blade swung to her and she suddenly feels claws restricting her movements. She looks down at her arm and gags. A rotten clawed paw held her arm, so sick and dead, barely any patch of fur was there to distinguish what animal's paw it was and it's skin already peeling off, the white bone beneath it clearly visible. Suddenly, she sees a black substance slowly crawling up her arm and that snaps her out of her shock.

The cloaked figure is suddenly kicked away and Po is suddenly in her vision. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she says, still staring at her arm, the black substance is gone once her enemy lets go.

"Alright, now snap out of it, there's still more of those guys!"

Tigress shakes her head to bring her mind back to focus and helps Monkey to bring down the enemies. It did not take long for the others to notice that their efforts were in vain as the bandits' numbers did not waver and they began to tire from the long battle. Just as they were nearing to exhaustion, the cloaked bandits suddenly stilled, the kung fu warriors stopping also to see their next move, and an ear-splitting screech came from their leader. It was perched on a rooftop and held its blade over its head and its comrades followed it as they made their escape. It took a moment for the warriors to recover from their tiredness and race to follow the intruders.

"Meifeng, keep your eye on them," Yang ordered and, with a cry, the owl flew over the roofs and watched the retreating group.

"They're headed to the docks!"

"Don't let them get past!"

Meifeng swooped down, talons extended, and cried in surprise when one of them jumped high and swung its blade, only managing to trim a few of her wing feathers. The docks came to view and they could hear the civilians' cries of alarm. Yang growled, pushing himself to go faster and arrived at the docks, seeing no sign of the bandits but rather the chaos they left. Boxes and produces littered the stone ground, the vegetables ruined and rice sacks were torn.

"Where did they go?" Po asked, searching for any sign of them, but only seeing the dejected civilians picking up the leftovers of their produces. Pigs, sheep, bunnies and geese gather around them, trying to give as much information to help their defenders.

"Please, be calm, and one of you tell us where they disappeared to," Yang said calmly.

A bunny with peach fur and green eyes stepped forward. "I saw them all jump into the water and I saw them group in the water, into a giant ball of black before disappearing!"

"Masters, please tell us that they won't come back!"

"They ruined the vegetables I was supposed to deliver to the East!" The complaints started to increase, making Tigress' head throb.

"Everybody, please. We'll make sure they won't return, but we'll offer you our help to clean up the mess they left," they could all hear the exhaustion in his voice and the civilian's ears pinned back guiltily. How rude of them to burden their defenders with their complaints and didn't even think to thank them.

"No, no, it's alright Master Yang," a sheep said. "I apologize on behalf of my fellow merchants for being ungrateful. Thank you and you don't need to help us, please rest back to the temple." She bowed, followed by the rest of their merchants, murmuring their thanks.

"Alright," Yang nodded, feeling too tired to argue, and turned back to the group. "Come, we must report this to Master Weimin."

The sun was already setting and the sky was a beautiful orange hue when they arrived back to the temple. Yang left to report their findings to Master Weimin, requesting Meifeng to show them to their quarters after dinner. As Tigress watched the white tiger walk and round to a corner, she can't help but feel that he's connected to all this.

She has but started the puzzle, pieces yet joined to form the big picture, and so she must start now and solve it.

* * *

 _dǒulì-_ _is a simple style of conical hat_

 **Heya, sorry for the late update, you know the usual excuse, school, and whatnot. Anyway, I'm changing the schedule to every Saturday, so the next update won't be on Wednesday but Saturday. Not really good with action scenes, but I hope this will suffice (more will come soon). Hope ya'll enjoyed this.**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! I never get tired of your constant questioning about the plot or your lovely compliments.**

 **Question, do you guys use the FanFiction app, or is it just me? :P**

 **See ya next week~**


	7. The Warrior of the Silent Fist

**Scroll One [ Earth ]**

 _Chapter Seven, The Warrior of the Silent Fist_

The doors to the kitchen slid open with a bang, and the groups head's snapped to the door, where Po was leaning heavily on the door frame. Huian squeaked as she tried to balance the tray of rice bowls which nearly toppled over when Po made his entrance.

"Sorry… forgot where the kitchen was… got lost," Po panted, walking towards the table and sat between Viper and Monkey.

"Well, maybe if you woke to the sound of the morning gong you could have joined us for breakfast, Dragon Warrior," Xiu said dryly, taking a bite out of her dumpling.

Po paused, a dumpling hovering over his mouth. "What gong?"

"The gong that sounded just after the sun rose, you sloth."

"Oh, I didn't hear it," Po shrugged, popping the dumpling in his mouth.

 _How insolent_ , Xiu thought. She thought the Dragon Warrior was a disciplined student of the Jade Palace, wise and honorable, yet all he is is a fat and lazy panda. Respect is nowhere near what he deserves from her! And from what she's heard, he hasn't been even a kung fu warrior for that long. Xiu gave a quiet humph and drunk the soup from her bowl.

"When we become a kung fu warrior will we be able to sleep past the gong, mama?" Gui asked, looking up from his bowl of porridge to his mother.

"No," Meifeng said, her chick's faces quickly becoming dejected. "In fact, kung fu warriors must always wake when the gong is rung or when the sun rises, so that they will have more time to train and become better at kung fu." Her owlets nodded, taking every word of advice their mother gave.

"Then that must mean the Dragon Warrior is not very good at kung fu if he sleeps past the gong," Da commented before returning to his breakfast.

The group laughed at Po's offended look and chose to keep his mouth shut and eat his food instead of offering a retort. Tigress, meanwhile, nibbled on a dumpling, not used to having them for breakfast. Her preferred food would have been tofu, a nutritious sustenance that consumes most of her diet but the Cook had refused her request and said, through Huian, that healthy food could also be found in someplace other than plain tofu. She had already finished her porridge and was forced to take a dumpling when she caught the bison staring at her, just waiting for her to take something else. Though, she had to admit that the food was beyond compare.

"Where's Yang? Doesn't he join you for breakfast?" Viper asked the question that has been plaguing her mind since breakfast started. The white tiger was nowhere to be found and the last she's seen of him was last night as he took his leave, she didn't see him at dinner either.

"He usually does but when he doesn't it's best not to worry, he's probably in the same place he was yesterday morning, meditating as usual," Meifeng shrugged. "And speaking of meditating, we best be off training, I'm sure you've grown restless without a day of it."

"Far from it," Po mumbled, reluctantly moving to stand like the others. They thanked the Cook and Huian for their meal, the bison merely giving a grunt and his assistant giving a more cheerful reply, with a wishing for a good day.

They arrived at the training grounds, not a living soul in sight and yet the place felt warm as the sun covered the area. Tigress felt at lost at what to do and so does her friends, they were standing awkwardly while Meifeng and the fox twins did a series of stretches. Their masters are nowhere in sight and they felt sort of overwhelmed with this new routine. Shifu had not given them instructions, hadn't even visited them in the morning. When Tigress had woken up this morning a sudden panic bubbled in her chest at the unfamiliar walls of her sleeping area, the different angle the sun's ray in her room. Only when Meifeng had opened her doors that she calmed, erasing any trace of her signs of weakness.

"Feel free to begin your own training routine, we won't mind sharing the space," Meifeng said, seeing the group just standing there in such a humorous way that a little chuckle dared to escape her.

"But what about Master Weimin and Shifu?" Po asked.

"I'm sure they'll arrive eventually, now come, a little change in your routine won't hurt."

Sure enough, the group spread out, trying out the new training equipment with hidden excitement- excluding Po, of course. Tigress, meanwhile, squared her eyes on Meifeng, who was doing a series of complicated stances, and walked towards the owl. Once Tigress was close enough, Meifeng stopped and looked at the tiger with a knowing smirk.

"Is there something you need Master Tigress?" Everyone stopped to stare at the two, listening in to their conversation.

"Yes," Tigress shifted into her stance, staring at the owl straight in the eyes. "I would like to spar with you."

The owl's smirk widened as she stared down the tiger and she raised a brow at her serious request, "Alright then." Meifeng shifted into her stance, wing held out and taunted her forward. "Ready."

The rest of the kung fu warriors stood to the side to watch the spar. Gui and Da excitedly watched and took the best spot on Po's shoulders- much to the panda's annoyance.

It was Tigress who made the first move, with a growl she charges towards the owl, aiming to catch her off balance with a low sweep. Meifeng dodges with a powerful thrust of her wing, sending her up and delivering a kick to Tigress, which she blocked just in time. She suddenly felt a painful jab at her side and it was only a second before she was sent back with a powerful kick. She panted, trying to get back the breath that left her and stared wide-eyed at the owl.

"Well then, is at all?" she taunted.

"Go, mama!"

"Kick her butt!" her children cheered.

Tigress growled and quickly recovered from the attack, waiting for the owl to make her move this time. Seeing Tigress' intentions, Meifeng rushed towards her and they joined together with a series of punches and kicks. After a few moments of exchanging blows, Tigress notices that Meifeng doesn't look at all tired as she manages to land another hit on Tigress' left side. She doesn't know how, but every punch that Meifeng delivers seems to escape her notice, while her attacks are blocked or dodged without effort.

Seeing Tigress become more and more sluggish in her movements, Meifeng delivered one last punch, hitting her square in the face and land on the floor. Tigress laid on the floor, trying to recover from that powerful punch, her chest rising and falling deeply as she tried to even her breathing. A white-tipped wing is suddenly in her line of vision and she takes the offered wing. They both bow as a sign of respect and thanks for a battle without foul.

"How…" Tigress began, but was cut off when the group crowded around them, her friends commenting about the owl's impressive win. Her owlets clung tight to their mother's legs, begging her to teach them kung fu soon.

Meifeng saw the question in Tigress' eyes and answered her unspoken question. "The Silent Fist, a technique that I have created and perfected a few years ago. You wonder why my attacks managed to get past you and why yours doesn't get past me, well, that's because I can hear the sound of your fist while you cannot hear mine. My feathers silence the sound of my fist as it cuts through the air," she explained. "But you fought well, Master Tigress, I must admit, despite knowing this."

"Thank you, Master Meifeng, your technique is very impressive as well." Meifeng nodded in thanks.

"Mama, where's big brother Yang? He should be finished meditating right now right?" Gui said, capturing his mother's attention.

"Hmm… You're right, he should have been finished by now. Come, let us fetch him," Meifeng walked to the stairs that led to the spring, with the kung fu warriors following. As they walk, Tigress wonders if the white tiger would also have a technique of his own, or maybe those mischievous fox twins. She would have to continue the battle between Yang and her yesterday if she wants to know.

They arrived at the spring, Yang stood at the same place where he was yesterday when they met him, doing a series of stances that mesmerized them as his arms gently flowed like the water around him.

"Big brother!" Da called.

"Wake up, the gong rang a long time ago! Strong warriors have to wake up when the gong rings, Mama said so!" Gui said, a bit louder than his brother seeing that Yang didn't react to their call. Their mother quickly silenced them with a look.

"You know he can't hear you," Xiu said, rolling her eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Po asked slyly and took a deep breath. " _HELLOO-"_

Tigress laid a paw in his mouth to muffle the sound, but what really silenced the panda was her glare. Po gulped and had the decency to look ashamed and fiddled with his paws.

"She really meant it when she said he can't hear you while he meditates," Meifeng said and walked towards the water. "The only way to disrupt his meditation is to disturb the water." She picked up a stone and tossed it into the water, making the symmetrical ripples travel across the water. Yang's ears perked up, then flattened in annoyance at the sound of their hushed voices.

"Wake up, snowflake, you missed breakfast," the hen called. "The Cook is not going to be happy with you."

"I wasn't finished with my meditation."

Meifeng flew towards the feline and plucked him by his shoulders much to his surprise. "Argh! Meifeng put me down! Stop!" She abruptly dropped him and he landed on his feet next to Xun, glaring at the chuckling bird. His ears were pinned to his head and they could see the pink tint beneath the short fur of his muzzle. They tried to hold in their laughter, but seeing the fox twins in hysterics made them let it out.

Yang rolled his eyes. "Yes, very funny. Absolutely hilarious." He shook his head and headed back to the training grounds when the gong rang three times, calling for their presence in the temple.

* * *

 **Busy, busy, busy, no time to say anything but the hopes that you like this, leave a review and thanks for those who read, followed, favorited and reviewed.**

 **See ya next week!**


	8. The Message of Threat

**Scroll One [ Earth ]**

 _Chapter Eight, The Message of Threat_

The group rushed to the doors of the temple, the six warriors from the Jade Palace followed Yang as he dashed to the end of the hall where Shifu and Weimin stood together with deep frowns on their faces. Meifeng's owlets were spared from the long sprint they endured as they were quick to climb on their mother's back as she flew. The Dragon Warrior meanwhile had just managed to catch up to the rest, panting heavily and looking like he was about to collapse to the ground.

"Master, what's wrong?" asked Yang.

"A message has been left for us," Weimin said, holding out a rolled up piece of parchment.

"And it came with this," Shifu held out a finely crafted arrow. "A poisoned arrow meant to strike at Weimin."

The white tiger's fur bristled at that and his eyes flashed with anger. He took the piece of parchment and began to read.

" _A little bird sits upon a tree_

 _Then it spies and listens to thee_

 _It takes the tongue, the ink, and then it fled_

 _But before it could, it's feathers turned red."_

"Wow, that's a creepy rhyme," Po gulped. "What does it mean?"

"It's a threat," Tigress said, looking over Yang's shoulder and to the piece of parchment.

"And a warning, it sounds," said Weimin, leaning on his staff. "A spy wanders around the shadows of these halls, working for those who plan evil. We must be wary and make sure the words said in the temple, stays locked in these doors." He holds his paw to take the message.

"It plans to take something important in the temple, my guess is the prophecy Master Weimin has yet to finish," Shifu said tightly.

"But this spy, it must be someone who-" Xiu began but stopped when Weimin held up a paw to silence him.

"Be warned, students, caution is what you must insist in every word you speak. Do not accuse so quickly, for the guilty can wear an innocent guise just as easily as the sun slips into the moon."

The Jade Palace warriors gave each other subtle looks and once they caught Shifu's eye, he gave them a firm nod. "For now, you will all make your way to the city and be on guard for any suspicious activity. I suspect that this message won't be the last." With a bow the warriors made their way down the mountain and to the peaceful streets of the province.

The streets were busy as always, the civilians bowed respectfully to the city's heroes and the well known Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. Quite a sight they were and the little children couldn't help but shamelessly stare with awe at their heroes. They stopped in front of a small vegetable stall and Yang turned to them.

"We should start by arranging ourselves into groups to cover more ground, one of us will be in charge of each group to make sure none of you will get lost and get yourself use to the place." The Jade Palace warriors arranged themselves in twos to each of Weimin's students, Monkey and Mantis to Meifeng, Crane and Viper to the twins and Po and Tigress to Yang.

"I was gonna, uh, suggest that to, yeah..." Po muttered as he joined Yang's side, the white tiger rose a brow.

"We meet here before sunset. Let's go."

"Yeah, let's go!" Po shouted before Yang could even finish, running ahead making Tigress sigh and Yang chuckle softly. They all headed to different directions, already making light conversations as they went out of Tigress' earshot.

"So where are we going exactly?" Po fell back to walk beside Yang, a sheepish look in his face. They walked past shops and stalls, replying to the greetings the folks gave. The city was filled with the chatty voices of ladies, shopkeepers advertising their produces and the loud laughter of friends and family. Very different from the much quieter town of the Valley of Peace, it's filled with color, decorations and posters that hung from roofs and stuck on the walls.

"To the rice fields just past that arch over there," he pointed to the wooden arch peeking from the height of the buildings. "A forest surrounds it and I suspect that those creatures from yesterday may have come from there, since there are no other entrances to this city than by a boat or the forest."

"Oh, okay, good plan! We'll investigate and gather information, nice."

While Po awed at the sights before him, Tigress noted the ravens that perched on the roofs, eyes scanning the area. It bothered her and she looked at the civilians and noted that, despite knowing the unnerving gaze that swept around them, they looked to be perfectly fine with it, some even gave them a kind greeting or a nod. "Those ravens up there, what are they doing?" Yang took a glance at her and then at the ravens before turning his gaze forward.

"They are sentries, keeping an eye for any threats that manages to sneak in the city and they would fly to the summit to deliver us the message, as you witnessed yesterday when Chao dropped by to do exactly that. They also help escort the citizens to safety as we make our way to the threat. They do many things to help the province and for that we are grateful," Yang said, giving a short bow with his head to a raven nearby, who tipped his hat in acknowledgment.

"Woah… so you must be paying all of them a fortune, huh. I can't imagine how you guys can manage that," Po shuddered. Yang chuckled and shook his head.

"The ravens have lived here far longer than anyone here, they made an agreement with Master Weimin a long time ago and ultimately became loyal to him. Their goal is to protect this city as much as its residents, just as it is ours."

They neared the rice fields, the tall buildings narrowed into nothing but the open space of the peaceful area. The noisy chatter faded into the sound of the gentle water and the dance of the trees. Many surrounded each rice field, tending to the growing rice plants, they could see water buffaloes plowing the fields, they made it look easy with the speed they achieved. The workers nodded as they passed by and Po gave an enthusiastic wave. Tigress was surprised to find cranes across the fields, their long legs made them able to avoid any mud dirtying their white feathers.

Her thoughts were cut off when a group of children made their way towards them with shouts of excitement. Little bunnies, ducklings and piglets surrounded them, Yang most of all. They tried to climb him like a tree and he merely laughed and let them be, Po meanwhile gave awkward waves and smiles that made the children laugh.

"Brother Yang, you're back!"

"We heard you gave the baddies a good knockout!"

"Come play with us!" The cheers of agreement filled the area, making some of the nearby workers chuckle and shake their head.

Yang chuckled and set down a duckling from his shoulders to the ground, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, little ones, but I'm quite busy as of the moment, maybe another time." The children whined in protest when one of them asked who his two new friends were. "This is Master Tigress and The Dragon Warrior, Po, for the Jade Palace, they will be staying for a while." The children awed at the two before bowing hastily in greeting. A little bunny toddled towards Tigress, hugging her around the legs, making the master's stoic look soften and patted the little girl's fluffy head. She looked up just in time to see a flash of Yang's small smile directed to her before he crouched low to meet the children.

"Now, would any of you be so kind to direct us to where Master Tao is? It would be greatly appreciated, little warriors." And they were sold. The girls giggled and sighed dreamily, taking his paws and tugging him along, with the boys eager to share their newly learned kung fu moves.

Tigress and Po caught up with him, the little bunny now in her arms. "You're quite good with children," she observed with a smirk. Yang looked a her with a raised brow, gaze flickering to the bunny snuggling in her arms.

"It seems like I'm not the only one."

The children led them to a lone hut near the edge of the rice fields, a line of smoke escaped from its chimney and to the sky. The main feature of the cozy looking hut was its bright red-tiled roof that spanned wider than its base, decorated with stone-carved statues of lions and dragons. The entrance was a round doorway with a bamboo sheet for a door, pots of flora and firewood were arranged neatly at the veranda. The children didn't seem too keen on stepping any closer to the hut and said their goodbyes, the little girl's brother came to take her back home with a grateful nod to Tigress.

"So why are we here exactly, in a little hut that kids don't seem to like? That place isn't haunted, is it?" Po said nervously.

"Of course not. This is where the warden lives, he watches the rice fields when the workers leave for the day, so I thought that he might share something useful concerning the events from yesterday." They walked to the hut and on the steps. "The children don't like him very much because… well, he's not too fond of them either."

He walked to the door, although it was wide it barely reached the large tiger's height, only managing to reach underneath his chin. There was a wooden sign hanging at the top of the doorway that said: 'DO NOT DISTURB! NO ADMITTANCE! (with the exception of Mr. Goh, who owes me 500 yuan).' Tigress stared at the door with a raised brow before Yang knocked on the bamboo sheet.

"Hello, Master Tao?"

There was a loud clatter and then a raspy old voice, "Ah, so now you come you swine! I'll have you know that you're 3 weeks late for that money, you're lucky I didn't double it you no-good…" The bamboo sheet was slid open and revealed an ancient looking goat. His coat was a reddish brown hue with a white muzzle and he wore a brown long-sleeved tunic and a pair of dark green silken pants. His horns were tall and spiraled behind him, seemingly a perfect fit for his doorway. He carried with him a crooked crane and sported a long white beard.

He squinted his mud brown eyes at them and his frown deepened as he leaned forward as if seeing something from a distance. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Yang, from the-"

"Bah! I know who you are! Those two over there, the fat one and the one with the stripes, who are they? Better not be one of those idiot shop owners selling their invaluable nick-nacks and such!" he harrumphed, staring them down and pointing his cane at the two warriors.

"They are Masters Po and Tigress, from the Jade Palace," Yang said, an edge of annoyance escaping from his polite smile.

"What are they, mute? Can't they speak for themselves? Still as a statue this one is too," Tigress managed to keep her annoyance hidden beneath a stoic face and the goat's cane prodded on her arm. "Humph, now what do want?"

"A few questions, if you don't mind. Yesterday, a couple of unknown creatures managed to sneak into the city and I was wondering if you saw anything suspicious in the fields yesterday."

"Hmm… there was something in the early morning, the sun wasn't even out yet, I saw a couple of no-good little brats by the line of the forest!"

Po let out a breath of disappointment, while Tigress subtly rolled her eyes at the not so useful piece of information. Yang, meanwhile, looked thoughtful, brows furrowed in deep thought.

"Are you sure they were children?" Surely there weren't. What would a couple of children be doing outside before the sun was up, at the forest no less. Hardly anyone in the city would be awake that early, not even the workers, nor many of the ravens. "What were they doing? And what did they look like?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I said the sun wasn't up and I could see a thing!"

"Then why do you say they were children if you couldn't see anything?" Po interrupted and the goat's glare was focused on the panda.

"Because they were wearing those dark cloaks and waving sticks around, playing some game until I came out and told them to go away. Little nuisances they were, interrupting an old man while he sleeps, they ran back to the city, jumping on the roofs like lunatics," Tao huffed.

The tree exchanged looks before Yang asked, "Those… children, where did you see them?"

The goat grumbled and walked towards the edge of his veranda where the view of the forest line was. He pointed his cane to a particular spot where there was a gap with two stone stands were, blocked by wooden planks. "I did as told and made sure nobody went through those gates, this brats were lucky I was awake to tell them off..."

The forest gave the two warriors chills, Po making it more visible than his feline companion, it looked like the pathway to death. Despite its normal looking appearance the forest gave you a bad feeling, as if behind the illusion of normality something insidious hides behind it. The fur on Tigress' neck stood straight when a breeze flew by to shake the trees, but when it passed by the thick trees, they didn't sway with the wind but rather, it's branches seemed to twist and the area darkened even on a cloudy day such as then.

Yang's blue eyes shifted from the eerie forest to the two frozen warriors and he gave a breath through his nose. "Thank you, Master Tao, for your time and if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way." He gave a bow and walked to the two, subtly touching their arms to snap them out of their trance, leading them away from Tao's property and the sight of the forest. "Are you two alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so… what was that?" Po asked, shaking off the feeling.

Whatever it was Tigress didn't think she felt anything like that, a feeling that she couldn't put the right word into. The closest she could possibly get it dread. Dread that washed over her like cold water and froze over, making her immobile as the cold feeling settled into her very core until it pulled out the fear. Such feeling she hoped to never experience again.

"A place I must warn you to never come close to or enter by yourself. Deep in the part of that forest lies something sick and rotten, I believe that's where the creatures came from," Yang said. Tigress saw that sickly clawed hand from yesterday, her arm tightly gripped by that rotting flesh and bone. That forest can make any strong warrior fall to their knees once they enter and not many had tried to delve any deeper."

"Do you know what's in the forest?"

Yang paused and Tigress could see the conflict in his eyes before he reached to a conclusion. "Yes, and it's something best left alone, let's leave it at that."

* * *

 **Soooo... I'm alive... yippee- no? okay. I'm really sorry for not sticking to my schedule, I've been dealing with some personal problems and realised that I can't really stick to my schedule with the stuff I'm facing at the moment. I'm really grateful for those who's still here and reviewed, you guys are amazing! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Anyway, I hope that this chapter was good enough. Leave a review on what you think about it. Yang was more talkative in this chapter and we got a little peek at his soft side with the kiddies, a bit of bonding between the two felines, oh la la~**

 **Keep those reviews up, I love hearing from you!**


End file.
